


The Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch

by Glimmjoy



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Humor, Out of Character
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmjoy/pseuds/Glimmjoy
Summary: Was würde passieren, wenn Soo-Won beschließt die fünf Generäle und Mundok auf seine Erforschungstour um die Banditengruppe "The Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Buch" zu erkunden mitzunehmen?





	The Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Story ist einfach nur eine lustige Idee, die zwischen dem Kapitel 58 und 59 des Mangas spielt.  
> Die Reaktionen sind natürlich OOC, sonst wäre es nur halb so lustig.  
> Das Ende überlasse ich euch. Ich konnte mich nicht wirklich entscheiden und ich bin mir sicher ihr habt selber super Ideen.  
> Wenn ihr mir gute mitteilt würde ich sie auch schreiben (als Extrakapitel)  
> Ich würde ich freuen, wenn ihr mir diese erzählen würdet.  
> Aber genug gelabert.  
> Viel Spaß  
> Glimmjoy

_**The Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch** _

 

„The Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch?“ fragte Lee Geun-Tae, General des Erdstammes.

„Mhm.“, nickte Soo-Won aufgeregt, „Ich habe gehört, dass sie eine Banditengruppe im Feuerreich sind.“

„Tch. Was für ein bescheuerte Name.“ ließ Han Joo-Doh sich vernehmen.

An Joon-Gi stellte seine Teetasse ab. „Ich sehe nicht, was das mit dem Generalstreffen zu tun hat.“

„Um die Banditen müsst ihr euch keine Sorgen machen, Eure Majestät. Mein jüngerer Sohn ist schon dabei sie zu fangen, auch wenn er bisher nicht viel Glück zu haben scheint.“ mischte sich nun auch Kan Soo-Jin in das Gespräch ein.

„Aber“, schmollte Soo-Won, „ich wollte sie mal treffen.“

Im nächsten Moment war der Schmollmund verschwunden und ein begeistertes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Sie sind eine Gruppe von sieben. Der Anführer soll eine Frau sein und die anderen sollen Monster sein. Einer soll fliegen können und der andere einen riesigen Arm haben. Sie erklären die Dörfer um Katan als ihr Gebiet und klauen die Steuern. Ist das nicht aufregend? Wir sollten sie mal erforschen.“

Die Anwesenden hätten schwören können Blümchen um den König in der rosa funkelnden Luft schweben zu sehen.

„Fliegen? Riesiger Arm?“, langsam breitete sich auch auf Geun-Taes Gesicht ein Lächeln aus, „Klingt interessant. Ich bin dabei.“

„Tch. Irgendjemand muss ja auf euch aufpassen, Eure Majestät.“

„Es gehört zu meinem Land, also sollte ich auch mitkommen. Außerdem könnte ich Tae-Jun besuchen.“, stimmte auch Soo-Jin zu.

„Ich komme auch mit. Dann muss ich nicht diese dummen Aufgaben in Fuuga erledigen.“, meldete sich Tae-Woo zu Wort, der bisher geschwiegen hatte.

„Was? Willst du etwa deine Pflichten auf einen alten Mann abschieben?“, ereiferte sich Mundok, der noch immer zur Unterstützung des neuen Windgenerals mit in den Treffen saß. „Dann komme ich auch mit. Ich werde ganz sicher nicht alleine zurück gehen.“

Seufzend nahm Joon-Gi einen Schluck Tee. Manchmal wunderte er sich, ob er sich in einem Generalstreffen befand oder doch unter Kindern.

„Ist es wirklich nötig, dass alle fünf Generäle dabei sein müssen?“

„Ach, jetzt sei nicht so, Joon-Gi. Es würd bestimmt lustig.“ Soo-Woons Schmollmund war wieder da.

Mit einem weiteren Seufzen gab der Wasserstammgeneral auf. Es hatte eh keinen Zweck zu protestieren.

„Wie ihr befehlt.“

* * *

„Lasst uns endlich frei. Ihr könnt was erleben. Ich bring euch hinter Gitter. Hört ihr?...“

Geun-Tae war rasend vor Zorn. Die letzten drei Tage waren die frustrierendsten, die er in seinem ganzen Leben jemals hatte.

Sie waren ohne große Probleme bis nach Katan vorgedrungen, doch sobald sie auf die Gruppe der Banditen gestoßen waren ging alles schief.

 

Das erste Mal brauchten „The Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch“ nicht mal zwei Minuten um sie aus dem Dorf zu befördern.

Noch peinlicher war es, dass sie nicht mal alle sieben bekämpft hatten.

Stattdessen begegneten ihnen nur der Bandit mit dem riesigen Arm (Und es stimmte! Der Mann besaß eine Klaue die jeden einzelnen von ihnen paar hundert Meter aus dem Dorf fliegen ließ.) und einen Schwertkämpfer mit Maske, der es locker mit einen General aufnehmen konnte.

 

Am nächsten Tag gingen sie wesentlich vorsichtiger vor. Doch als noch ein Grünhaariger mitten aus der Luft auftauchte flogen sie kurz darauf wieder.

 

Der dritte Tag lief nicht anders ab. Die einzige Neuigkeit war, dass der mädchenhaft aussehende Junge, Yoon, wohl auch dazugehörte, auch wenn er nicht an den Kämpfen teilnahm.

 

Aufgegeben hatten die Generäle natürlich nicht, dazu war ihr Stolz zu sehr verletzt. Heute lieferten sie sich einen guten Kampf mit der Gruppe, doch statt zu siegen saßen sie jetzt entwaffnet und gefesselt an einem Pfahl im Dorf.

(Keiner würde es jemals zugeben, aber als Geun-Tae ein kleines Backenhörnchen mit einem „Pukyuu“ ins Gesicht geklatscht war, hatten sie sich so erschrocken, dass sie ihren Gegnern die Chance gegeben hatten sie zu überwältigen.)

 

„Was sollen wir mit ihnen machen?“, fragte der Grünhaarige.

Aus einem Streit zwischen ihm und dem Weißhaarigen erfuhren sie, dass er Jae-Ha hieß. Der Weißhaarigen Kija.

„Die geben einfach nicht auf.“

„Zeno meint wir sollten die Miss entscheiden lassen.“

Der gelbhaarige Mann gehörte ebenfalls zu den Banditen. Das hieß, dass nur zwei fehlten.

„Hmmm, das ist ein guter Plan.“, stimmte Yoon zu. Er schien der Schlauste unter der Gruppe zu sein und somit die traf er die letzte Entscheidung.

„Zeno geht die Miss holen.“ Fröhlich hüpfend verschwand Zeno.

 

Yoon wandte sich nun den Haufen der Besitze der Generäle & Co zu. Effizient durchsuchte er ihn. Kurz darauf hielt er einen kleinen Beutel hoch, den Mundok als seinen erkannte.

„Es ist nichts wirklich brauchbares dabei. Nur Waffen, aber hier sind ein paar Bonbons. Die können wir im Dorf verteilen.“

„Krieg ich eins?“, fragte Jae-Ha hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein, du weißt, dass sie für die Kinder sind.“

„Aber Yoon, ich bin hungrig.“, weinte er.

„Es gibt bald was. Du musst dich noch ein wenig gedulden.“

Gerade als es so aussah, als wollte Kija auch was sagen klang von weiter weg eine Stimme.

 

„... starke Soldaten?“

Sie gehörte eindeutig zu einer Frau und mit Schock stellten die Gefangenen fest, dass sie ihnen bekannt vorkam.

„Okay. Ich schau sie mir mal an.“

 

Dann kamen zwei Gestalten auf sie zu. Die kleinere und deutlich weibliche Person blieb vor ihnen stehen.

„Ihr da! Wir sind the Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch. Ich bin die Boss Lady. Das ist unser Gebiet und ihr soll-...“

Erst jetzt schien ihr aufzufallen wen sie da vor sich hatte.

Wie erstarrt blieb Yona, denn ja es war die rothaarige Prinzessin, die da vor den Generälen, dem König und Mundok stand, stehen, mit dem Finger auf sie zeigend, den anderen auf die Hüfte gestellt.

Mit den gleichen verblüfften Ausdruck starrten sich die Acht an.

„Yona?“, fragten Kija und Jae-Ha in unisono, ein besorgter Unterton in ihrer Stimme.

 

Plötzlich fing Yona an zu kichern. Dann konnte sie nicht mehr an sich halten und lachte lauthals, so dass sie sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte. Zwischen den Lachern konnte man einzelne Wörter erkennen.

„...Generäle...besiegt... Drachen...“

Es dauerte volle fünf Minuten bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Yona? Kennst du sie?“, fragte Yoon.

Yona wischte sich eine Lachträne aus dem Augenwinkel.

„Ach ja, ich sollte euch vielleicht vorstellen. Das sind die fünf Generäle, ein Ehemaliger und der König.

Hier“, sie zeigte auf den ruhig am Boden sitzenden Joon-Gi, „ hätten wir den General des Wasserreiches, An Joon-Gi. Ich kenn ihn nicht wirklich. Wir hatten nie viel miteinander zu tun.

Als nächstes kommt Kan Soo-Jin, der General diesen Teils des Landes.“ Ihr Finger wanderte weiter zu ihm.

„Was?“, rief Kija dazwischen, „Das soll der Vater von Tae-Jun sein? Sie sind ganz verschieden. Überhaupt nicht ähnlich.“

„Hm? Meinst du? Naja, dann der missmutig Aussehende da ist Han Joo-Doh. Lasst euch durch seine Mine nicht stören. Er sieht immer so aus.“, stellte Yona die Gefangenen fröhlich weiter vor ohne auf das Gesagte einzugehen.

Die Generäle & Co schien es noch immer die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. Kein Wort kam ihnen über die Lippen.

„Vom Erdreich, General Lee Geun-Tae. Auch wenn er alt aussieht benimmt er sich meistens wie ein Teenager in der Pubertät oder falls es ganz schlimm kommt wie ein Kleinkind.

Das sind Tae-Woo und Mundok. Hey, es freut mich euch wiederzusehen.“, sie warf ein strahlendes Lächeln in ihre Richtung.

„Und zuletzt seht ihr dort...“

 

Bevor Yona ihren Satz beenden konnte wurde sie von Schritten und einer Stimme unterbrochen.

„Prinzessin. Ich bin wieder da.“

Hak, mit einem Reh über der Schulter, kam auf sie zu.

„Huh? Wir haben Gäste?“

 

Endlich lösten sich die acht Besucher aus ihrer Starre.

 

„IHR SEIT **DIE** BANDITEN???“

 

 


End file.
